Unhappy Refrain
by CrimsonSali
Summary: Schon von Beginn seiner Reise an hatte Red einen ungewöhnlich vertrauenswürdigen und korrekten Instinkt. Wenn dieser 'Instinkt' dann jedoch immer stärker wird; ihm praktisch jede vor ihm liegende Kleinigkeit verrät, und sich in seinem Kopf Szenen abspielen, die auf ihn wirken wie alternative Leben, wird seine Reise eine ohne jedwede Fehltritte. Aber auch ohne Glück.


Ich habe mich von einem Pokémon PV zu einem Vocaloid Song inspirieren lassen, 'Unhappy Refrain' von Hatsune Miku, daher der Titel. Das hier ist mein erster Versuch einer ernsthaften Pokémon Story, also hoffe ich, dass ich es glaubwürdig hinbekommen habe.

* * *

Das erste Mal passierte es auf Route 22.  
Red rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Schläfen, da seine Sicht für kurze Zeit aus völlig unerfindlichen Gründen verschwommen war, begleitet von einem schnellen aber dennoch heftigen Stich in seinem Kopf. Doch so schnell dieses Gefühl der Unwohlsamkeit über ihn hereingebrochen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Zumindest, was die physischen Aspekte anging. Etwas irritierte den brandneuen Trainer, als wäre ihm etwas Wichtiges entfallen; doch je länger er versuchte, den Finger darauf zu legen, desto weiter schien es ihm zu entgleiten. Schließlich gab er die unmöglich zu scheinende Unternehmung schlicht auf und machte sich nach einer raschen Kehrtwende zurück auf den Weg nach Vertania. Obwohl er Route 22 eigentlich mit der Intention ihr bis zu dem Gebäude der Pokémon Liga weiter zu folgen betreten hatte, zog ihn ein mulmiges Gefühl wieder zurück in die Stadt. Etwas nagte in seinem Unterbewusstsein und verleitete ihn dazu, die Anhöhe, welche zu seinem Ziel führen würde, erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu betreten. Seine Schritte führten ihn gerade zum Ende des hohen Grases, als ihm ein wildes Rattfratz sprichwörtlich entgegensprang und den Riemen seines Rucksacks streifte.  
_Rattfratz. Ein kleines, sehr wendiges und bissiges Pokémon, welches in vielen Gegenden heimisch ist, _surrte die monotone Stimme von Professor Eichs Pokédex in Reds innerer Jackentasche und er lächelte. Das vierte wilde Pokémon seit dem Beginn seiner Reise. Vielleicht sollte er dieses fangen, rieten ihm die fünf leeren Bälle an seinem Gürtel.  
Wenn das so weiter ginge, dann stünde Green bald keinerlei Chance mehr gegen ihn.

Mitten in seinen Vorbereitungen für den Kampf gegen Misty passierte es ein zweites Mal.  
Erneut verschwamm Reds Sicht für wenige Augenblicke und ein weiterer, eisiger Stich fuhr durch seinen Schädel. Ein kurzer Laut entkam ihm, als er eine seiner Hände rasch zu seinem Kopf führte, doch das Gefühl glitt schneller aus seinen Empfindungen, als er benötigte, um ihn tatsächlich zu erreichen. Verwundert blinzelte er einige Male und beäugte den Pokéball, den er mit seiner anderen Hand umschloss. Ursprünglich wollte er sobald ihn seine Schritte aus dem Center führten in die hiesige Arena stürmen, doch es überkam ihn erneut. Dieses… er nannte es schlichtweg Bauchgefühl, welches ihm unmissverständlich dazu riet, doch noch ein wenig in der Umgebung zu trainieren. Andere hätten sich vermutlich nach dem nun bereits zweiten Vorfalles dieser Art zumindest ein wenig Gedanken gemacht, doch Red zuckte bloß mit seinen Schultern. Womöglich besaß er einen angeborenen Trainer-Instinkt, war das erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam und es ließ ihn schmunzeln. Natürlich war dies der Fall. Schließlich war er dazu bestimmt, zum Champion der Kanto-Liga aufzusteigen; zumindest als unterste Grenze seiner Karriere.  
Er verabschiedete sich von dem etwas älteren Trainer, mit dem er sich im Center einen Tisch geteilt hatte, winkte Schwester Joy hinter dem Tresen noch einmal zu – was sie jedoch vor lauter Beschäftigung nicht wahrnahm – und machte sich auf den Weg zur Nugget-Brücke. In dem hohen Gras auf der anderen Seite des Flusses fanden sich bestimmt genügend wilde Pokémon, gegen die sein Team antreten konnte.  
Besser zu viel Training, als selbiges zu vernachlässigen, sagte er sich in heiterer Stimmung. Nicht dass er Gefahr lief, gegen Misty zu verlieren.

Die Vorfälle waren schon beinahe aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden, als er den Digda-Tunnel durchquerte, um zurück nach Marmoria zu gelangen. Doch kurz vor seinem letzten Schritt aus der vollständig von den Boden-Pokémon gegrabenen, unterirdischen Verbindungsstrecke stockte er.  
Weder trat die Behinderung seiner Sicht ein, noch verspürte er den blitzartigen Schmerz in seinem Kopf; beides die Anzeichen, welche die letzten Ereignisse begleitet hatten, bei denen sein ‚Instinkt' ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl bereitet hatte. Wobei Red den Begriff bereits seit geraumer Zeit nur noch sehr weitläufig benutzte, da er ihm auf unerklärliche Weise immer unpassender erschien. In seiner Schatulle befanden sich bereits drei blankpolierte Orden, von denen der zurzeit noch blankste unter ihnen erst vor sehr kurzer Zeit in seinen Besitz gewandert war. Bereits am Tag nach seinem Sieg gegen Major Bob hatte Red Orania wieder verlassen, seinem Drang des Reisens und Kämpfens wieder einmal untertan, und beschlossen, den Vertania-Wald ein weiteres Mal zu durchforsten. Ihm waren Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich dort wilde Pikachu aufhielten; die Elektromaus würde einen willkommenen Zuwachs zu seinem Team bedeuten, da ihm nach der letzten Arena bewusst geworden war, wie sehr ihm ein Elektrotyp nützen könnte.  
Obwohl keines der ihm bekannten ‚Symptome' auf ihn einstürzten, kam in ihm doch der nicht-physische Aspekt seines ‚Instinkts' auf, noch bevor er den Tunnel verließ. Irritiert durch sein eigenes Verhalten warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter, zurück in den kleinen Raum, in welchem eine einzelne Leiter hinunter in die Tiefe führte. Seine Pokémon waren in demselben Maße erschöpft wie er selbst – als ihn eine Gruppe Trainer kurz vor seinem Eintritt in den Tunnel entdeckt hatte, war er unerfreulicher Weise zu langsam gewesen, um ihnen zu entkommen – was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, kurzerhand zu einem nicht wirklich wohlriechendem Spray zu greifen. Seine Wirkung, ihm die heimischen Digda fern zu halten, hatte es allerdings erfüllt, weswegen ihm wohl keinerlei Recht zustand, sich zu beschweren. Nicht ein einziges Pokémon war auch nur in einen Radius von zwei Metern in seiner Nähe aufgetaucht, wofür Red äußerst dankbar war; seine Tränke waren vollständig geleert und sein Team benötigte die Ruhe dringend. Doch etwas erschien ihm seltsam an seiner makellosen Durchquerung. Ihm war nicht einmal zur Gänze bewusst, weswegen. Dem jungen Trainer war, als hätte etwas… passieren sollen. Ein Ereignis, das augenscheinlich nicht eingetreten war. Seine Gedanken verloren sich in den verschiedensten Möglichkeiten, die er allesamt verwarf, da sie eigentlich keinerlei Bedeutung besaßen.  
Bis er auf ein Szenario stieß, das ihn ein wenig erschrecken ließ. Sein Atem setzte für einige Sekunden aus, als ihm ein Bild vor Augen schoss; keinesfalls klar, genauso verschwommen wie seine Sicht es auf Route 22 und in Azuria gewesen war, aber dennoch gerade noch erkennbar etwas wiedergebend. Ein gewaltiges Pokémon, der Konturen nach zu urteilen womöglich ein Digdri, welches _in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sein Glutexo zuhielt. Verbissen gab er das Kommando dem Angriff zu entgehen, da ihm bewusst war, wie wenig sein Partner noch würde ertragen können. Dieses wilde Digdri war mächtig, stärker als sein gesamtes Team. Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, zwischen den vielen schwächlichen Digda auf ein derartiges Monstrum zu stoßen. Glutexo war das Letzte seiner Pokémon, welches noch stand. Gestanden war. Der dreiköpfige Maulwurf kollidierte mit der Feuerechse und beförderte ihn direkt gegen die steinerne Wand. Alles in Red verfiel in Panik. Er schrie nach seinem Pokémon, rannte zu ihm und schlang seine Arme um dessen reglosen Körper. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich in Erschrockenheit als die Flamme an Glutexos Schweif langsam ihre Stärke verlor, Ekel machte sich in seinem Hals breit, er schmeckte Galle während ihn die Panik endgültig in die Ohnmacht beförderte–  
_Überwältigt von der abrupten Endung des Szenarios fühlte Red einen eiskalten Schauer durch sein Rückgrat fahren. Erst als ihm auffiel, dass er mit dem Rücken an der Außenwand des Tunneleingangs lehnte und heftig keuchend nach Luft rang bemühte er sich, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Immer noch aufgewühlt rasten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf, während er versuchte eine Erklärung dafür zu erlangen, was ihm gerade widerfahren war. Keinesfalls waren diese Bilder tatsächlich Teil seines Lebens gewesen; andernfalls würde er nicht hier an Ort und Stelle nahe Marmoria stehen. Doch es hatte sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu real angefühlt, um nicht der Wahrheit zu entsprechen, so viel war ihm bewusst, so viel konnte er nicht leugnen, egal, wie sehr er es sich wünschte.  
Erinnerungen an seinen Aufbruch in Orania schnellten plötzlich hoch. Noch vor dem Verlassen der Stadt hatte er im Markt genügend Schutzsprays gekauft, weswegen er nicht zurück in das Center gelaufen war, nachdem die Horde an Trainer ihn buchstäblich überfallen hatte. Doch als er nach der Begründung stöberte, die ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, dies zu tun, eröffnete sich ihm nichts. Nichts außer seinem… ‚Instinkt'. Seinem Bauchgefühl. Sein Gehirn war im Moment nicht in einem besonders eloquenten Zustand, eine anderweitige Bezeichnung würde auf sich warten lassen.  
Red war mehr als nur mulmig zumute, als er kurzerhand über die kleine Absperrung sprang, welche um den Tunneleingang erbaut worden war und in ungewohnt schnellem Schritt auf Marmoria und somit dem nächstgelegenen Center zuhielt. Der Mondberg war ihm zwar alles außer sympathisch, doch auf seinem Weg zurück wollte er einen möglichst großen Bogen um den Digda-Tunnel unternehmen. Wenn auch nur, um seinen ‚Instinkt' zur Ruhe zu bewegen.  
Nach Azuria wollte er danach ohnehin. Der einzig sinnvolle Weg nach Lavandia, seinem nächsten Ziel, war durch ein fettes, tiefschlafendes Relaxo versperrt, das selbst für die Stärksten seiner und der Pokémon anderer Reisender eine zu große Last war. Aufgrund dieser ungünstigen Weglage – und der zusätzlich unkooperativen sowie höchst alarmierenden Haltung Saffronias, niemandem außer Stadtbewohnern die Durchreise zu genehmigen – stand nun als einziger Pfad nach Lavandia und Prismania City der Felstunnel zur Verfügung. So langsam hatte er genug von Höhlen.

„_Hallo, Red! Was machst du hier? Deine Pokémon sehen ganz fit aus! Naja, nach dem Kampf wird es anders aussehen!"_ **Noch bevor er auch nur einen Fuß auf die schneeweißen Treppen im Inneren des Lavandia-Turmes setzte, versicherte sich Red, sein gesamtes Team in Topform bei sich zu haben. **  
_„Ohhh... ich bin so durstig... Halt! Der Durchgang ist gesperrt!" _**Mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf das Durchgangshaus führten Reds Schritte ihn schnurstracks daran vorbei und in Richtung des Verbindungstunnels durch den Untergrund, um nach Prismania zu gelangen.**  
Für mehrere Stunden hatte er es auf ‚Instinkt' geschoben. Auf Glück. Instinkt und Glück. Jedwede andere Erklärung hätte ihn bloß dazu gebracht, den Verstand zu verlieren während er nur über sie nachdachte. Manchmal, bevor er um eine Kurve schritt oder eine bestimmte Wegstrecke zurücklegte, keimte ein Gefühl in ihm auf, seine Pokémon besser nicht in einem erschöpften Zustand zu belassen und nagte so lange an seinen Gedanken, bis er sich geschlagen gab und sein Team versorgte. Ohne auch nur eine einzige Ausnahme war er danach auf mehrere Trainer gestoßen, welche in angeschlagenem Zustand ein weitaus größeres Problem dargestellt hätten. Vor jedem einzelnen Kampf schien er, sobald es an ihm war, als Erster zu wählen, nahezu das Wissen darüber zu besitzen, welchem Team er etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte. Er schob es seinem Glück zu. Instinkt. Glück. ‚Instinkt.'  
_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs – der unhandliche Detektor schlug in einem derartig hohen Maße aus, dass sich das Item bloß direkt unter ihm befinden konnte._ **Red zählte noch seinen fünften Schritt, bevor er sich zur Seite drehte und zielsicher das kleine, goldene Nugget unter der losen Fliese des zweiten unterirdischen Tunnelpfads Kantos herauszog.**  
Bis es ebenfalls am zweiten Tag nach seinem Aufbruch aus Azuria zum Felstunnel immer wieder geschah. Beinahe verließ er sich schon auf diese Eingebungen, dieses Wissen welches er unmöglich sein Eigen nennen konnte – es war schwer, derartige Dinge vollständig auszublenden. Tatsächlich musste der Moment, in dem es ihm zum ersten Mal gelang, erst noch passieren. Mehr und mehr fand er sich damit ab, dieses Wissen einfach zu besitzen; auf der einen Seite des Argumentes sah er ohnehin nicht den Hauch eines Grundes dafür, sich eigentlich darüber zu beschweren. Immerhin, es erleichterte ihm seine Reise ungemein, er befand sich in keinen unangenehmen oder beinahe ausweglosen Situationen mehr und musste auch nicht mehr aus Nestern etwaiger wilder Bibor flüchten, wie damals während seines ersten Besuchs des Vertania-Waldes. Immer noch schob er diese günstigen Begebenheiten mehr auf Glück als auf sich selbst, doch in seinen Hintergedanken verbreitete sich das Gefühl der Akzeptanz immer weiter.  
_„Ein verschlafenes Pokémon ist in Prismania City aufgetaucht!" _**Ohne den Mann groß zu beachten verließ Red den Eingang zum Verbindungstunnel und ließ sich nicht anmerken, bereits genau zu wissen, hier erneut auf ein fettes und faules Relaxo gestoßen zu sein.**  
Mehr als die Ahnungen und das unfreiwillige Erhalten von Information jedoch bereiteten ihm die mittlerweile täglich auftretenden ‚Tagträume', wie er nach kurzem Rangen mit sich selbst über sie dachte, Unbehagen. Exakt wie zu der Zeit, als er den Digda-Tunnel verlassen wollte, prasselten an einigen Orten Bilder zu alternativen Ereignissen auf ihn ein, allesamt keineswegs Varianten, welche er für sich gewählt hätte. Mal verlor er schlicht einen Kampf, mal litt er unter akuter Heilmittel-Knappheit und bestritt all seine Herausforderungen mit von Statusveränderungen geplagten Pokémon und ein einziges Mal war er ausversehen einen Abhang hinuntergerutscht und weit entfernt von seinem vorherigen Standort zum Halten gekommen. Zugegebenermaßen war dies der einzige Tagtraum gewesen, welcher ihn zum Schmunzeln animiert hatte. Jeder andere brachte bloß das aufsteigende Gefühl der Unwohlsamkeit in ihm auf, das ohnehin beinahe sein konstanter Begleiter geworden war, ohne sich seine Zustimmung zu sichern.  
**„Diese Arena", **_„Hehe, diese Arena",_** „ist voller Frauen", **_„ist voller Frauen!" _**Nachdem er die Worte vor sich hingemurmelt hatte, hielt Red sich angewidert so weit wie ihm nur irgend möglich von dem Fenster der Arena von Prismania fern, an dem der ältere Spanner förmlich klebte.  
**Seitdem Red den Felstunnel betreten hatte, wusste er alles. Jeder einzelne Schritt brachte ihn näher zu etwas, worüber er Bescheid wusste, ohne es je gesehen geschweige denn davon gehört zu haben. Jedes einzelne Item, welches er aufhob, steuerte er gezielt an, ohne auch nur einige Zentimeter daneben zu greifen. Er kannte die Worte eines jeden Trainers, noch bevor sie oder er ihn auch nur zur Gänze erreicht hatten. Kannte ihre Pokémon, wusste über jede eingesetzte Attacke Bescheid, ob ihnen noch Tränke oder Heilmittel blieben, ob sie diese überhaupt in ihrem Kampf einsetzen würden, was die Reaktion auf die Niederlage sein würde – da er ausnahmslos jeden Kampf für sich entschied – und wie viel Geld er für seinen Sieg erhalten würde. All diese Dinge durchfluteten seine Gedanken in jeder Sekunde, in der er sich in Gegenwart potenzieller versteckter Dinge oder umherstreifender Herausforderer befand. Als hätte er diese bereits tausende von Malen gesehen, gehört oder gefühlt. Kurz entwickelte er die Theorie, dass seine Tagträume tatsächlich Ereignisse waren, die ihm in einem anderen Universum widerfuhren und seinen Weg zu ihm fanden, ohne je für ihn passiert zu sein - manchmal besaß er nämlich sogar andere Pokémon als sein jetziges Team, obwohl die Tagträume sich an denselben Orten abspielten, die er durchquerte. Doch er verwarf die Idee kurzerhand wieder und schob sie weit von weiteren Überlegungen in eine Ecke seiner Gedanken ab, an der er sie nicht mehr finden würde. Beinahe musste er über seine eigene Idiotie lachen, durchgesickerte Informationen aus Paralleluniversen tatsächlich für eine plausible Erklärung zu halten.  
Er beschwerte sich nicht. Es half ihm. Es half ihm zu gewinnen und seinem Ziel, den Titel des Champions zu erringen, Stück für Stück näher zu kommen. Sich zu beschweren wäre lachhaft, es wäre undankbares Verhalten dafür, solche einzigartigen Fähigkeiten sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen. Womöglich war es seine Bestimmung, Champion zu werden, dachte er bloß wiederholt, daran hatte er doch zuvor niemals gezweifelt. Also weswegen sollte er Zweifel erst dann aufkeimen lassen, wenn seine Chancen doch nun viel höher standen als er es sich je in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte! Er war glücklich über sein Wissen. Es gab für ihn keine Gründe mehr dafür, mit den meisten Leuten zu sprechen, da ihre Worte ihm bereits bekannt waren; bloß die eine oder andere kurzgehaltene Antwort verließ seine Lippen, doch nie konnte er sich dazu durchringen, vollständige Konversationen zu führen, da er die Antworten auf seine Fragen ohnehin bereits wusste.  
Red verlor nie. Red nahm nie die falsche Abzweigung. Red entschied sich nie für den falschen Typen. Red verschwendete nie Items. Red beging keinen einzigen Fehler mehr.  
Denn jeder einzelne Fehler, den er je hätte begehen können, wurde ihm Tag für Tag unfreiwillig vor Augen geführt und ließ Versagen zu seiner größten Angst werden.


End file.
